


A Fleeting Moment

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fatal Attraction, Modern Setting, T for one word, baseball AU, lmao not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: He likes this Mystery Girl. She's definitely a cutie.





	A Fleeting Moment

_“Introducing number fifteen! Shortstop and batter number five…”_

Lance watches Keith jog out of the dugout to the field, tilting the bill of his cap down to cover his face more as the crowd erupts into cheers. A bunch of his fangirls are shouting his name obnoxiously loud and Lance can totally see the tips of Keith’s ears are red. Lance is soooo going to tease him about it later. And from the expression on Matt’s face over at first, he’ll be teasing him too.

_“Keiiiiith Kogaaaane!”_

It’s just a stupid scrimmage before varsity’s season really starts, but both coaches thought it would be fun to open it up for people of their schools to come watch to get some hype for the season and thus, this whole exaggerated ceremony was born.

Not that he’s complaining.

Lance _thrives_ on this attention. He absolutely loves the spotlight on him.

(Plus, there's a girl's hype squad here from the other school and he’s definitely going to show off and try to snag a couple numbers).

_“Introducing number twenty-eight! Pitcher and batter number seven…”_

Hunk smacks him on the bum as Lance jogs out to take his spot on the mound, smiling to himself when he can hear mantra-like shouts of ‘ _sharpshooter’_ amidst the wild cheers of the crowd. He gets curious as to who this new voice is introducing their team as he’s waving to his adoring fans. Usually Allura handles their team members’ introductions, but he’s never heard Mystery Girl before and she sounds kind of cute. Maybe a little nervous.

So he slows his pace and cranes his neck to look through the clear window pane of the speaker box. Allura _is_ standing there though she’s pointing something out on the clipboard her companion is holding. The new girl is short with a messy pixie cut, a cute, dainty little nose, and these adorkable big round glasses taking up half her heart-shaped face.

He’s pretty sure she’s Matt’s sister, that sophomore he usually sees with her nose buried in a book during lunch. He’s not sure what she’s doing at their baseball game, but despite her obvious nerdy disposition, he can’t deny that he likes what he sees. She’s a cutie.

She double checks the clipboard and then looks back down at him.

And somehow their gazes lock.

She freezes up and then her brows furrow like she’s caught off guard. Lance decides he rather likes the colour of her eyes. A soft honey-like shade dancing in the light of the late afternoon sun and very expressive. The smile on those perfect lips of hers slowly falls away in confusion as they stare at each other. He doesn’t really know how long this pause has been—doesn’t really care either—but Lance finds it thoroughly amusing to watch her grow more flustered with each passing second.

So he winks.

And he can almost hear her soft gasp as a slow rise of heat fills her cheeks and her eyes go wide. She grips the clipboard like a lifeline, chewing on her lower lip when he offers her a small smile. He can see her swallow hard as her blush deepens and spreads, and he wonders just how far under her collar her blush goes for a brief second before he remembers where he is and that this is neither the time nor place to be making eyes at his second captain’s geeky sister.

(Admittedly cute, geeky sister).

_“Uhhh… Lance M-McClain…”_

It takes Allura nudging her to snap her out of it and even then she totally chokes on his name. It’s far too quiet and sounds much too breathy and they still haven’t broken eye contact with each other yet. When he arches a brow, she blinks and turns away abruptly, clamming up and looking mortified. Allura swoops in to take over and come to her rescue, scanning the field in confusion but by this point, Lance runs the rest of the way to his position.

_“Introducing number nineteen! Centre field and batter number three…”_

Keith gives him a weird look when he finally gets to the mound and is still grinning to himself, but Lance pays it no mind, chuckling to himself over their private moment. He swears he hadn’t been trying to freak her out with the eye-fucking, but she’d made it too easy.

Oh yeah. She’s definitely cute.

_“Ryaaaan Kinkaaaaade!”_

Maybe when all this is over, he’ll try to get her name.


End file.
